The present description relates generally to systems and methods for registering or aligning an image with a representation of a probe. In particular, the present description relates to improved systems and methods for registering a cardiac image with a representation of a probe.
Electrophysiology (EP) studies can be used to diagnose and/or treat a number of serious heart problems. One type of heart problem that can be diagnosed and/or treated by conducting an EP study is cardiac arrhythmias. Cardiac arrhythmias can generally be referred to as abnormal heart rhythms such as tachycardias, bradycardias, etc. Left untreated, an arrhythmia presents a serious health risk to an individual.
In a typical EP study, a catheter (e.g., electrode catheter, balloon catheter, etc.) is inserted into a vein or artery (e.g., in the groin, etc.) and guided to the interior of the heart. Once inside the heart, the catheter is contacted with the endocardium at multiple locations. At each location, the position of the catheter and the electrical properties of the endocardium can be measured. The attending physician can use this data to assist in locating the origin of a cardiac arrhythmia. The results of the EP study may lead to further treatment, such as the implantation of a pacemaker or implantable cardioverter defibrillator, or a prescription for antiarrhythmic medications. Oftentimes, however, the physician ablates (e.g., RF ablation, etc.) the area of the heart causing the arrhythmia immediately after diagnosing the problem. Generally, ablating an area of the heart renders electrically inoperative thus removing stray impulses and restoring the heart's normal electrical activity.
In some EP studies, physicians also refer to a three dimensional (3D) image of the heart such as images obtained using computerized tomography (CT), magnetic resonance (MR), ultrasound, etc. Unfortunately, the image is typically not registered with the location of the catheter used in the EP study. Thus, although the physician can refer to the image, the location of the catheter relative to the image is unknown. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved system and method for registering a representation of a catheter (or, broadly speaking, a probe) with an image.